Darragh
' 'Darragh is the male protagonist of the third book of the Sevenwaters series, Child of the Prophecy. He is the son of Peg and Dan Walker who are tinkers (Irish gypsies). He is renowned for playing the pipes, swimming and his knack with horses and wild animals. He has a white pony named Aoife. He disapproves of Fainne's use of magic and believes she needs looking after and is a danger to herself. At times, he displays a strong mindedness and jealousy when Fainne meets other men such as Eamonn. Biography Early Life Darragh first met Fainne when his family arrived in Kerry for the summer camp when he was approximately eight years old. He developed a friendship with Fainne, who was incredibly lonely, growing up with only her father Ciarán for companionship. Darragh and Fainne played many children's games and had many adventures which are recounted by Fainne later. These exploits included getting stuck in a cave by the rising tide, running races and playing make believe games. At a young age, Darragh gave Fainne a ring of woven grass so that she wouldn't forget him. As Darragh grew up, he continued to travel with his family and each year renewed his friendship with Fainne. ''Child of the Prophecy'' Fainne joins his caravan when she is fifteen years old in order to reach her extended family in Sevenwaters. At the horse fair, Darragh gives Fainne a beautiful shawl of many colours and she rides with him on Aoife. This shawl and the woven grass ring are both important items throughout the story, for they remind Fainne of their friendship (and love), providing her with strength and courage. Later they have an argument over Fainne's use of magic and Darragh leaves his caravan and family to take a job with the O'Flarrety's looking after horses. After this separation, he arrives at Sevenwaters and at Eamonn's house, to see her. He is worried about her behaviour and leaves his service with the O'Flarrety's, exchanging Aoife for his freedom and Fainne's safety. He then arrives at Inis Eala and is met by Johnny who accepts him into his band of warriors for his skills in swimming. During his time at Inis Eala he learns combat and tries to renew his friendship with Fainne. While sailing to islands he recognises Fainne in dove disguise and is greatly troubled. In the battle, he assists to sink an enemy ship and then pulls a stabbed man back to the ship, discovering the betrayal and the loss of Johnny in the water. On his first night of battle he takes cover in the same cave as Fainne. He encourages her to transform back into her own form. He is upset when Fainne tells him to leave, and while kissing her, he removes the necklace that her grandmother, Lady Oonagh, used to control her, and after that Oonagh punishes her disobedience by magically throwing Darragh into the water. Although Fainne believes him dead, the Túatha Dé Danann have turned him into a selkie, saving him when he entered the water. In order to win him back, Fainne sings to him and he returns to human form. It is suggested that Darragh remains part selkie while he lives with Fainne on the Needle. Fainne and Darragh have two children, Niamh (III) and Danny. Physical appearance Personality Relationships Family Tree Appearances *Child of the Prophecy Category:Characters Category:Tinkers